Unheilvolle Träume
by SweetChrisi
Summary: Rory erwacht durch eigenartige Geräusche aus ihrem Schlaf. Gilmore GirlsStarWarsCrossoverChalleng


Diese Kurzgeschichte war bei einer kleinen Challeng entsanden die es zur aufgabe hatte die Gilmore Girls von Jedi retten zu lassen.  
Ich hoffe es unterhält euch ein wenig.

Disclaim: Mir gehört nichts, ich verdiene kein Glet hiermit. Alle Rechte liegenbei den Erfindern und Produzenten der StarWars-Reihe, beziehungsweiße der Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Unheilvolle Träume

Das Hologramm verschwand, Jodo Kast klappte den Holo-Projektor zu, auf dem er gerade noch seinen neuen Auftrag erhalten hatte. Es war nichts wirklich Wichtiges - wie immer. Doch Geld war Geld, und für einen Kopfgeldjäger war es im Grunde egal für was, oder warum er eine Person suchen sollte. Mit einem schrill tuckernden Geräusch setzte sich sein Speederbike in Bewegung.

Immer noch müde öffnete Rory Leigh Gilmore die Augen, verschlafen blickte sie sich in ihrem Gemach um. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, sie konnte es nur noch nicht einordnen. Verwirrt ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen und horchte in die Nacht. Da war es wieder, das Geräusch, das sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Ein Klirren, als würde jemand mit metallenen Stiefeln an ihrem Gemach vorbei schlurfen. Nun hellwach, richtete sie sich komplett im Bett auf. Mit einem Ruck zog sie die blaue Satinbettwäsche von ihren Füßen und erhob sich, um nach zuschauen, was diesen Lärm verursachte. Suchend blickten sich ihre strahlend blauen Augen im Halbdunkel des Zimmers um. Beiläufig nahm sie den wallenden Morgenmantel in die Hand und warf ihn sich über das dünne Seidennachtkleid. Leise ging sie auf die Terrassentür zu. Sie vergewisserte sich, dass die Tür geschlossen war, doch als ein Detonationspack an die Scheibe geworfen wurde, blieb sie wie versteinert stehen.

Was nun?

Sie wusste, dass es im Moment für eine Senatorin von Abridon gefährlich war, sich auf Coruscant aufzuhalten, doch sie musste hier sein. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass die Handelsföderation ihre Blockade gegen den Planeten Naboo aufrecht erhielten.

Der dringende Bitte der amtierenden Königen Amidala, sie in dieser schweren Krise zu unterstützen, war sie gerne nachgekommen. Schon immer führten die Menschen ihres Planeten mit Naboo eine rege Handelsbeziehung, die sie um keinen Preis gefährden wollte.

Zudem hätte sie sich nie wieder im Spiegel betrachten können, wenn sie nicht den Versuch machte, dieser Ungerechtigkeit Einhalt zu gebieten, in dem sie im Senat gegen die Handelsförderation vorging.

Natürlich machte sie das zu einem der Feinde der Förderation, und lief Gefahr, auch ihren Planeten zu gefährden, doch sie war davon überzeugt, dass der Senat die Angelegenheit

schnell und gerecht regeln würde, noch bevor die Föderation oder deren Verbündeten Schritte gegen sie einleiten konnten.

Doch jetzt kamen ihr allmählich Zweifel. Die Anhörung sollte in drei Tagen sein.

Langsam und lautlos versuchte sie, an die Sprechanlage zu kommen. Panik stieg in ihr auf, als sie merkte, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde. Von der Schockwelle, welche die Tür aufsprengte, wurde sie von den Beinen gerissen. Noch bevor ihr Geist sich in eine dunkle Ohnmacht hüllte, schickte sie eine Warnung wie eine Schockwelle in alle vier Himmelrichtungen.

Der alte Jedi-Meister Yoda hielt in seinem Gespräch inne. Langsam schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich angestrengt auf das, was seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi abgelenkt hatte.

„Nach Hilfe gerufen wird. Retten, du sie musst, sonst ihr Schicksal ungewiss ist."(sehr schön getroffen g)

„Meister Yoda, wovon sprecht Ihr?", verwirrt schaute Obi-Wan von dem Ratsmitglied zu seinem Lehrmeister Qui-Gon Jinn, welcher auch angestrengt die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Senatorin Gilmore in großer Gefahr sie sich befinden. Ihr Geist, nach Hilfe er ruft.", sagte Yoda, seine Augenlider immer noch geschlossen, als könne er die Senatorin vor dem Inneren Auge sehen. Bedächtig nickte er mit dem Kopf.

„Begonnen es hat, die Kämpfe um Naboo. Sie nur die Erste ist. Rettet sie. Dann aufbrechen ihr müsst. Die Verhandlungen mit der Handelsförderation ihr leiten werdet."

Bedächtig öffnete er wieder die Augen und nickte.

„Natürlich Meister Yoda, wir werden sogleich aufbrechen.", antwortete Qui-Gon, nickte ebenfalls und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Wo sollen wir anfangen?", fragend blickte Obi-Wan seinen Meister an.

„Dort, wo es offensichtlich am einfachsten ist, die Senatorin zu finden. In ihrem Quartier, junger Padawan.", antwortete Qui-Gon und schwang sich hinter das Steuer des schon auf sie wartenden Lufttaxis. Geschickt und mit hoher Geschwindigkeit lenkte er das Luftschiff zu den Gebäuden, in denen die Senatoren ihr Quartier hatten. Eilig begaben sich die Jedi zu den Räumlichkeiten, die Senatorin Gilmore gehörten.

„Meister, spürt Ihr das? Was ist das, es wird immer stärker.", Obi-Wan versuchte das eigenartige Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit abzuschütteln.

„Das ist ein Echo. Wir werden die Senatorin hier nicht mehr finden. Senatorin Gilmore muss in ihrer Familie einen Jedi haben. Das sind die Nebenwirkungen eines Det-Packs. Es sprengt zwar sehr zuverlässig Türen auf, aber wenn man als Jedi zu nahe am Explosionsherd steht, kann es durch die Schockwelle zu einer Splitterung des Geistes führen. Die Senatorin hatte Glück, es wurde nur die Panik, die sie im Moment der Detonation hatte, zersprengt.", erklärte Qui-Gon seinem Schüler. „Und wir können ihr dadurch folgen. Konzentriere dich, bringe deine Gedanken zum Schweigen und höre, was dir die Midi-Chlorianern sagen, spüre den Sog, den sie verursachen, sie werden dir helfen. Die Midi-Chlorianern möchten den fehlenden Teil des Geistes der Senatorin wieder zusammen fügen. Wir müssen nur dem Strom folgen."

Obi-Wan versuchte, seine Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen, um der Spur folgen zu können, doch Qui-Gon hatte sich schon wieder in Bewegung gesetzt, um dem noch frischen Gedankensog zu folgen.

Kälte umgab sie, sie sah nichts, wusste nicht wo sie sich befand, nur, dass es nicht ihr Quartier war. Seltsame Geräusche umgaben sie, irgendwie bekannt, aber sie konnte sie nicht auf Anhieb einordnen. Es war ein leises Tuckern, das immer lauter und schriller wurde. Sie hatte sich scheinbar bei dem Sturz den Kopf geschlagen. Blut tropfte von ihrer schmerzenden Stirn. Noch etwas benommen versuchte Rory, sich zu bewegen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hände gefesselt waren. Betäubungshandschellen hielten ihre Hände vor ihrem Körper zusammen.

Jetzt völlig klar im Kopf blickte sie sich um, sie befand sich in einem Luftgleiter. Er war etwas älter als der ihrer Mutter, aber unverkennbar.

Was sollte das? Was wollte die Handelsförderation damit erreichen?

Sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte, sich aus diesem Fesseln zu befreien, also versuchte sie, es sich so gemütlich wie möglich im Heck des Gleiters zu machen. Bangend wartete sie darauf, was nun als Nächstes geschehen würde, als das Fahrzeug auch schon stoppte.

Gleißendes Licht stach in ihren Augen, als das Heck sich öffnete.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", verwirrt stellte Rory die Frage einfach in den Raum hinein, ohne wirklich auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Ich will nichts von Ihnen, ich soll Sie nur abliefern, also machen Sie mir keinen Ärger, mir ist es egal, ob ich Sie tot oder lebendig abgebe.", antwortet ihr prompt eine dunkle und ärgerliche Stimme, welche scheinbar vor ihr stand.

Immer noch blinzelnd und sich an das Licht gewöhnend, versuchte die Senatorin der Stimme ein Gesicht zuzuordnen und erkannte die Schemen eines Kopfjägerhelmes.

‚Na klasse, ein hirnloser Kopfgeldjäger und was kommt als Nächstes?' Am Liebsten hätte sie den Typen in Grund und Boden geschrieen, doch dafür hing sie zu sehr an ihrem Leben.

„Wohin…", weiter kam sie nicht, ihre Frage zu stellen, da der Kopfgeldjäger etwas zu ihr in den Laderaum gestoßen hatte.

„Rory, was soll das Ganze, ist das ein blöder Scherz von dir? Wenn ja, finde ich es nicht lustig.", Rory erkannte die Stimme ihrer besorgten Mutter, die wohl das Etwas war, was auf ihr gelandet war.

„Mom, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du bist zuhause? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es zu gefährlich ist, nach Coruscant zu kommen. Kannst du nicht einmal auf mich hören?" Irgendwann würde ihre Mutter noch ihr Grab sein, und der Tag schien näher, als sie dachte.

„Da will ich meine einzige Tochter besuchen kommen, und dann werde ich gleich von so einem ungehobelten Rüpel auf der Landungsrampe in Empfang genommen. Ich dachte, du wolltest mir einen Streich spielen, aber jetzt versteh ich nichts mehr.", antwortete Lorelai Victoria Gilmore ihrer nun doch leicht entnervten Tochter.

„Ich bin hier nicht im Urlaub, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich arbeiten muss?", war alles, was sie als Antwort von Rory bekam.

„Wenn ihr nicht die Klappe haltet, werde ich sie euch eigenhändig stopfen.", donnerte der Kopfgeldjäger und schmiss die Tür des Hecks wieder zu.

„Na toll, das hast du ja mal wieder super gemacht.", mit einem Blick, den jeden sonst an Flucht denken ließ, starrte Rory ihre Mutter an.

„Was? Du bist es doch, die sich mit 17 zur Senatorin hat wählen lassen, ich wollte, dass du einen anderen Weg einschlägst."

„Ja klar, und was hätte ich deines Erachtens nach anders machen sollen? Hätte ich noch ein paar Jahre als Handlanger für den Senatsberater arbeiten sollen? Du weißt genau, dass ich viel besser bin als der alte Senator.", resignierend ließ Rory ihren Kopf auf die Knie sinken. Wieso konnte ihre Mutter das Thema nicht sein lassen? Wenn es um ihren Job ging, war sie noch schlimmer, als wenn sie sich nach ihrem Liebesleben erkundigte - das wahrhaftig nicht vorhanden war.

„Natürlich bist du besser, aber du bist doch noch so jung.", war die Standardantwort ihrer Mutter, welche sie auch jetzt wieder zum Besten gab, und ihre Tochter dabei in die Arme schließen wollte. Doch Rory wand sich aus der Umarmung.

„Lass mich Mom, bitte. Ich muss denken."

„Hier sind wir richtig. Dort, der Transporter muss es sein.", flüsterte Obi-Wan über seine Schulter und zog sein Lichtschwert aus dem Gürtel.

„Warte, mein Padawan, nicht so hastig, wir wollen sehen, wohin er die Senatorin und die andere Frau bringen soll. Das ist Jodo Kast, ein Kopfgeldjäger, sie haben wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir Senatorin Gilmore zur Hilfe kommen würden. Sonst hätten sie jemand Besseren beauftragt.", beruhigend legte Qui-Gon seinem Schüler die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Aber wenn wir jetzt nicht handeln, könnte es zu spät sein.", erwiderte der ungeduldige Jedi.

„Lass dich nicht von Hast treiben, sondern finde deine Kraft in der Ruhe. Sie wird dich zuverlässiger leiten als überstürzte Entscheidungen.", belehrte der Jedimeister seinen jungen Padawan.

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich in den Hot Rod, der sich in einem der nebenliegenden Hangars befand, und folgten dem Kopfgeldjäger. Sein Ziel war anscheinend das Hauptquartier der Föderation.

„Dachte ich es mir doch, sie wollen die Senatorin aus dem Weg schaffen, damit sie nicht gegen die Belagerung stimmen kann. Sie wollen alle starken Stimmen verstummen lassen. Was steckt nur hinter dieser Belagerung?", flüsterte der ältere Jedi mehr zu sich als zu seinem Begleiter.

„Da, sie steigen aus, sollten wir nicht lieber jetzt eingreifen?"

„Jetzt ist genau der richtige Augenblick.", bekam er als Antwort und schon stürmten die beiden Jedi los.

Der Gleiter hatte wieder gestoppt und gespannt warteten Rory und Lorelai auf ihren Entführer, als draußen die Hölle losbrach. Schüsse und ein mechanisches Surren waren zu hören, dann war wieder Stille.

Das Heck würde aufgerissen und wieder flutete gleißendes Licht in den hinteren Teil des Schiffes.

„Senatorin Gilmore? Sind Sie unverletzt?", vernahm Rory eine ruhige, männliche Stimme.

Sie blinzelte und rieb sich die Armgelenke, von denen soeben die Handschellen gelöst worden waren.

„Ja, uns geht es soweit gut, was ist denn passiert?", wollte die junge Frau wissen.

„Keine Sorge, Sie sind in Sicherheit, wir haben den Kopfgeldjäger ausgeschaltet.", vernahm Rory eine zweite Männerstimme, die jedoch wesentlich jünger war.

„Meister Qui-Gon!", erstaunt erkannte die Senatorin nun ihren Retter. Er war in Begleitung eines jungen Padawan, welchen sie zwar schon gesehen, aber noch nie gesprochen hatte.

„Senatorin Gilmore, wir werden Sie nun in Ihr Quartier zurück bringen und mein Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi wird die restliche Nacht über Sie wachen.", antwortete der Jedimeister.

Obi-Wan streckte ihr helfend die Hand entgegen, und zog sie auf die Beine.

„RORY…"

Verwirrt drehte sich Rory Gilmore zu ihrer Mutter um.

„RORY…"

Warum schrie sie so?

„RORY, wenn du nicht aufstehst, werde ich deinen Kaffe und die Pancakes vertilgen."

Sie starrte immer noch verwirrt ihre Mutter an, als Obi-Wan sie zu schütteln begann.

„Na endlich…Ich dachte schon, dass du nie mehr aufwachst, dann hätte ich den Rest meines Leben alleine zu Luke gehen müssen, stell dir das mal vor.", total aufgedreht stand ihre Mutter vor Rorys Bett.

„Mom, nie wieder alle Star-Wars Teile an einem Abend und keine dreifach Käsetaccos mehr."

Ende


End file.
